


Time

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: "If I could travel through time, I'd start over with you properly." Holy crap, did he really just say that?Harry uses a bad pickup line and it actually works.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry had had just a little too much to drink. He wasn't exactly drunk. He was just a little more buzzed than he would have liked. He had reached that point where he felt light and said whatever he was thinking. If he was out with his friends, that would be great. But when you're socializing at a ministry function, saying whatever you were thinking could be a bad idea. 

It was definitely a bad idea when you saw your childhood rival for the first time in two years. And he looked so damn good. When did he start to look so good? Malfoy's hair was catching the light just right so that he looked like he had a glowing aura surrounding him. His jaw had become strong and defined, his lips full and lush. He'd finally filled out through the chest and shoulders to match his height. He looked like a Greek god and Harry was staring. And possibly drooling, he wasn't certain at this point. 

"What exactly are you staring at, Potter?" Malfoy asked as he approached. 

"When did you get so fucking attractive?" Harry blurted. His cheeks turned pink as he realised that he had said it out loud. 

Malfoy gave him a nervous smile and chuckled a little. "Seriously? Are you mad?" He looked around thinking it must be a joke. There was no way that Potter found him attractive. 

Harry looked at the floor, face blazing. Why did he say it out loud? "Well, it's true," he muttered. 

Malfoy's cheeks pinked just a bit as he realised that Potter wasn't setting him up for a joke. "Thank you." There was an awkward silence for several seconds, neither knowing just what to say to the other. "Just so you're aware, Potter, I've always been attractive." He squared his shoulders, regaining his composure. "You're just oblivious to everything because you can only focus on one thing at a time."

"I'm not oblivious," Harry huffed. "I noticed plenty of things about you. You like sweets entirely too much, you prefer coffee in the mornings but tea at lunch, you're really good at potions but you liked Transfiguration more." Harry stopped as he realised he'd said too much again. He looked down and looked back up at Malfoy. "I notice a lot of things."

"You didn't notice that I was trying to get your attention," Malfoy stated blandly. He sipped his whiskey before looking down at Potter. "Granted, I went about it poorly. I was a bit of a brat. But I was trying." 

Harry looked a bit surprised at this new information. He thought for a moment, realising that Malfoy had been trying to get his attention. And he had gotten it. Harry had always given Malfoy attention, just in the wrong way. "If I could travel through time, I'd start over with you properly." Holy crap, did he really just say that? 

Something in Malfoy's face softened for a fraction of a second before he looked determined. "Prove it, Potter." 

"Prove what, Malfoy?" Harry asked. How was he supposed to prove it? 

"We can't go back in time, but we can start over." He stepped closer to Harry and held his hand out. "We can start completely fresh and try to be friends."

Harry, feeling bold because his super cheesy line had apparently worked, took Malfoy's hand and pulled him closer. He stood up straight, his lips a breath away from the other man's, "What if I don't want to be just friends?" As he spoke, his lips brushed Malfoy's. Just a whisper of a touch. 

"Fuck," Malfoy hissed. "Yours or mine, Potter?"

"Mine," Harry breathed. Taking Malfoy's hand, he drug him to the nearest apparition point. They landed on the doorstep of Grimmauld and Harry had the door open in no time. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Malfoy shoved Harry against a wall and pressed their lips together. It was more gentle than Harry had expected. A curious exploration. 

When Malfoy sucked Harry's bottom lip, it pulled a groan from Harry's lips. The soft sound sent Malfoy into a hungrier kiss. Sucking, nipping, and biting Harry's lips and tongue. Claiming his mouth and leaving him breathless. Harry's hands weaved into Malfoy's hair. He hissed as Malfoy grabbed his hips, lifting him so that he could wrap his legs around his waist, their growing erections rubbing together. "Fuck," Harry moaned when Malfoy sucked his neck. "Upstairs, now." Harry moved to put his legs down, but Malfoy just carried him up the stairs. 

"Which room?" he growled as they hit the first landing. 

"First on the right," Harry breathed into the shell of his ear. 

Draco dropped Harry into bed and grabbed Harry's shirt, ripping the front open. He ran his hands over Harry's tan skin reverently. Kissing his chest and nipples as he made his way down. Deft fingers quickly undid Harry's flies and his trousers and pants were soon on the floor. Harry was anticipating a touch that didn't come. 

Looking at Malfoy, he saw indecision on the other man's face. "Potter. Harry. Is this alright?"

Harry was confused for a moment. "Yea, it's more than alright."

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure? We're going a little fast and I don't want you to regret this." He looked a little sad for just a moment. "It would kill me if you regret it."

Harry moved so that he was kneeling with Malfoy on the bed, "Draco, look at me." He cupped his neck in his hand and turned his face so that he could see him better. "You're not pushing me to do anything that I don't want to do. We're both adults. Sometimes things go fast, sometimes slow is good too. Just be here with me in this moment. The rest is just time." 

Draco kissed him again, slower this time. He layed Harry back and started kissing a hot trail over his body. Harry hissed as a hot tongue ran up the length of his erection. His fingers laced in Draco's hair, trying not to push his hips up as soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Draco sucked the tip for several moments before sucking Harry's length in unexpectedly. Encouraged by the moans from Harry, he sucked and licked creating a steady rhythm that had Harry writhing on the bed. 

After a quickly muttered lubrication charm, he pressed a fingertip to Harry's ass. Watching his reaction, he slowly worked his finger into Harry's tight hole. He sucked Harry's prick some more, working his finger in and out until Harry was thrusting his hips, trying to fuck himself on Draco's finger. 

He added a second finger, working Harry's ass and prick. He smiled as Harry begged for more. When Harry was begging for more after a third finger had been added, Draco quickly discarded his own clothing. He moved Harry so that he could lie down and had Harry straddle him. "This way you can set the pace and I can watch you," Draco grinned at the glazed lust in Harry's eyes. He helped Harry line up and he lost his breath as he breached the tight ring of muscle. 

Harry moved slowly, lifting his hips a little at a time so that he could get used to the feeling. He relaxed quickly and was able to take more of Draco. When Harry was planted fully on Draco's rigid prick, he held his hips still. Keeping him still for just a moment to enjoy the sensation. 

Harry, showing his usual patience, grabbed Draco's hands and pinned them over his head. He started grinding his hips slowly, Draco thrusting up to meet him. 

Harry sat up and threaded his fingers into his own hair. He rolled his back and hips, fucking himself on Draco's cock. Draco grabbed his hips and started fucking him hard. Harry's prick bobbed between them, dripping precum onto Draco's tight stomach. 

Watching Harry move above him was the hottest thing Draco had ever seen. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Gripping Harry's cock, he pumped it with his fist, rolling his palm around the head with each stroke. Harry's head tipped back and he groaned aloud as he came in hot spurts across Draco's chest. 

His clenching orgasm ripped Draco's own from him. He tried to pull out, but Harry's pressed down. Milking his cock of everything he had. Harry collapsed on top of him, both men breathing heavily. 

A few cleaning charms later and Draco was lying comfortably in the middle of Harry's bed with Harry wrapped around him. "Will you stay?" Harry whispered against Draco's chest. 

Draco kissed his forehead, "I'll be here as long as you want me." 

Harry mumbled sleepily, "Then you'll be here a long time."


End file.
